-FBC: Imperial News- War News 15
War News Geelakkar Island The new and restored social liberal government under President Marc Balza has a difficult task - as the country which the President Balza govern lies in ruins and is in a deep economic crisis. However, the President and Government have already managed to adopt a number of reforms with surprising support from the right wing, and these reforms will help restore the country. But the Association of Geelakkar Island needs help, and the task will be very difficult to solve alone. As thannks for the support from the liberal and conservatives the Government and President has been "forced" to introduce a series of tight measures against extreme political left-wing groupings, as many still fear communism. Geelakkar Island is still affected by poverty, homelessness, hunger and, not least, high crime, and some terrorist attacks from the last remains of the Communist Army. FUC The combined naval forces led by the Falleen Imperial Navy have managed to push the Red Federation on retreat on almost all fronts. Except a few episodes where the Red Federation has managed to perform minor counterattacks, like the one in Reellam, the Red Federation has more or less lost its dominance at sea. And the allied forces move closer and closer to an liberation of the Free United Cities, and an assault on the Red Federation's puppet state, the People's Republic of Areeia. Kaarnor With the help of Falleen, Verzarian and Straitian as well as other allied ships (led by Admiral A. Em), the Verzarian General, Leontiy Andreevich, performed a successful invasion of the Bassar Region. Together with Kaarnorian, Falleen, Straitian, Verzarian and other allied forces, General Andreevich and the allies landed in Northern Bassar with the clear goal of freeing the region, and returning the area back to Kaarnor and Cantonos. The landing became one of the bloodiest and most costly battles so far in this war - with about 3,500 dead soldiers on the allies side. After about four hours, the battle ended with allied victory, and General Andreevich could immediately go inland with the offensive. It is expected that the Bassarian Main Island will be filled with a number of strong fortresses - but the General has announced that the allies will not stop before the airfield is conquered and the last remnants of the Red Federation are destroying. Shiha Prince Albert Frederick, commander of the allied forces in Shiha, welcomed with open arms to the Straitian reinforcements, who also brought more resources and supplies with them. The Shihaian front has had a great need for this reinforcement, and the tired Falleen and Shihaian forces have fought for the very last man at several places. Nevertheless, the Prince and the allied forces have managed to keep Shiha from a hostile occupation despite a series of retreat lately. The newly supplied troops in Shiha now have the task of pushing the Islamic League out of the Republic of Shiha in order to reverse the power relations in the region for future peace talks. Haals Royal Commander Crown Prince Charles and General J. Gray have made a series of military plans for the war in Haals which the Crown Prince intends to complete before Christmas. The Crown Prince, together with General Gray, has reorganized the Falleen Forces into a number of larger and smaller attack groups, with the clear goal of attacking on all fronts and constantly marching forward. The command in Haals has thus also sent a request to the Falleen Imperial Navy and Air Force on constant support for the Falleen Forces. Among other things, the Crown Prince has requested that the Navy initiates a well-organized blockage of Haals while the Navy support with bombartments of hostile positions if necessary. It is mainly the northern and eastern parts of Haals which is the focus of these many military operations, as this is where large parts of the remaining rebels and communist forces are located. The first battles have already begun after the order came to go in total attack mode. The East The total forces of Cantonos and Crotanos, as well as Ouruian and Jaharian exile forces have begun two major offensive. The first aims to re-gain the control of the Republic of Ouruland. This is done through an invasion which starts from the Western and Northwestern Ouruland. This military operation mainly takes place on land with strong support of armored crew and support from the air force. The second offensive takes place in the north, against Kilbum, in which especially the Cantonosian Navy is involved in the liberation of Kilbum and central Cantonos. So far, the two offensive have been successful, especially the last one in Kilbum, and there are many signs that the Red Federation is war-weary and that the Islamic League has not been of much help due to the continued batte in Shiha. In addition, Cantonos and Crotanos have been tied up closely in this war - and their is even rumours of talks about reuniting the two countries. Jeet The allied forces have begun their invasion of the Democratic People's Republic of Jeet, and thus the last communist fortress in the West. So far, only the Arumian and Verzarian Fleets and Air Forces have been carrying out large number of attacks on the coasts and important industrial and weapon areas in Jeet. Especially the northwestern parts of Jeet has been hit by these attacks, and it is here many people expect the allies to land in a few days. Vanossium One would think that Vanossium was finished with its expansion of power after the successful humiliation of the Nilira Alliance. This great empire, which should not really be as heavily militarized as it is now thanks to the former war, has managed by a well-developed strategy to set up their new puppet state, the Republic of Naorlum. As well as setting up a puppet government in Caornum, while at the same time having annexed the Jaornor Region. Vanossium has rised from its defeat and reintroduced a strong militarized regime in the West. But it do not stop here, thanks to a more and more weakened Red Federation and a continuing ignorance from the Nilira Alliance, Vanossium have been expanding to the west over the great ocean, and forcing its rule over the Thousands Islands Ocean. And the last thing; then much indicates that Vanossium have a high amount of influences in the Malruricaian Confederation, which fortunately has fought of an invasion by the Red Federation, but in turn have entered into a complete chaos due to many internal unrests. Category:Historical Battles Category:Crown Prince Visits Haals Category:-FBC: Imperial News- The Crown Prince's Speech in San Padua